Beyond Those Green Eyes
by xInfinityTimesInfinityx
Summary: Meet the young Lucy Stone, a rich, snobby rebellious teenager her life was great until she meets the poor, drop out boy Kendall. She immediately dislikes him, until her and her friends follow Kendall after school to see who Kendall really is. His shocking past, and his troubling present might change the snobby girl inside of Lucy into a new person. (crappy summary) PROFANITY INSIDE
1. Lil Miss High Class

**Before the story, I must say this story is PROBABLY messed up. Grammar wise. I just had this idea in my mind, on a late Tuesday night. And I just wrote the first chapter in a matter until 3 a.m. in the morning. So if it seems badly written, I know it is ,but I'll edit it sooner in the future for now! Here's my story :) **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Being the daughter of a dad who's tour with a famous orchestra is probably the greatest life anyone could have! I get whatever I want, whenever I want it! With no bossy-ass mom to be there telling me that I'm abusing dad's money. Since, my parents are divorce. The only thing holding me back to experiencing heaven fully, is popularity and a boyfriend. You see, I'm not your regular type of rich girl. I'm not all glitz, and glam, and love pink. No, no no! I ain't no Regina George in this Mean Girls movie! I'm that tough, punk type.

Before my parents divorced, my mother would dress me up in dresses, and make me attend dad's performances, along with my brother. I never liked dressing up. Wearing 3 inch heels, that would kill your ankles after. Dresses that itch when designed with TOO much ruffles. It was a punk girl's absolute nightmare! But, luckily I don't have to do it anymore. With my father on tour with his orchestra, and my parents divorce, it's my brother and I living our in our big house.

It was the start of the fall semester, I tossed a black spaghetti strap tank top, and over it is a crop top of the Ramones. I wear my signature black leather jacket and combat boots, and heading out to the garage. I'm currently a graduating senior in highschool this year at Jackson High. I walk into the garage, and open the garage door to see my beautiful Volvo C7 2013 convertible. Daddy bought it for me on my 18th birthday!

I check the time on my phone, 7:42 a.m.

"Jackson hurry up! We're going to be late!" I call out to my younger brother. Jackson or "Jax" I call him, is a junior at the same school I go to.

"I got it! I'm coming!" I hear his voice running down the hallway. I see him with his dark wet hair dripping everywhere, and wearing his JV jacket backwards. Jax is co-captain of the JV football team. Unlike me, who is not popular. He is, has about half of the freshman's last year all swoon over him. I grab my car keys and click the button to unlock the car. I toss my backpack into the backseat of my top down convertible.

"I still can't believe dad got you this for your birthday." Jax says fixing his jacket.

"I can't believe it either." I grin, and hopped into the car.

"When dad lands in Italy, I'm asking him to get me a Ferrari." Jax says as he gets into the car also. I start the engine and we begin to back out onto the road.

"That's a bit much don't you think? A 200K car." I added, I push the button that closes the garage door. "Plus, you failed your driver's test. So I don't think that'll happen yet." I laugh,

"Well, this time. I'm going to get it!" Jax confirms, "Good luck, tiger." I raise my eyebrows.

"Anyways, are you planning on getting any friends soon?"Jax turns to me,

"What do yo mean? I have friends." I say to him, as I turn right on the corner.

"Paying girls to be your friend doesn't sound like...friendship to me." Jax points out,

"Well, I have Heather, and Lizzie who are my friends." I objected,

"You pay them too." Jax adds,

"I didn't pay them last week!"

"That's because you told them you're paying them double this week." Jax inserted,

"Okay, fine I get it! I have no friends!" I blurt out,

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Jax pauses, "You need to get out there and make friends. You just so afraid that they'll think you're weird."

"Alright, I'll try." I lied, "Good." Jax smiles, and we pull up to the school parking lot. I take a spot, and Jax and I go our own ways. I meet up with Heather and Lizzie by the patio near the Biotech building.

"Hey Lucy!" Heather waves to me as I make my way over to them.

"Hey Heath! Hey Liz!" I wear a smile, "What's up?"

"Well, I heard from a little bird that there is this new guy on campus!" Liz squeals,

"I heard that he dropped out a year ago to become a model!" Heather added,

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow,

"Yeah, I do think he's nineteen! Finishing high school to continue his dream as a model!"

"I wonder if his hot!" Lizzie squeals again,

"Of course he's going to be hot! His a model!" Heather said back, and both of them share a fangirling moment. I hear the bell ring, and I say farewell to the fangirling pair and go to my first class. I received my schedule and I had to go to Government, and proceed to the class. I arrive and take a seat at the very back, as I like to sleep. I await for class to start when I see a tall blonde boy walk into the class. He fixes his quiff looking hair into bangs. By his side, was a longboard with navy blue wheels. I notice that his eyes were green, but underneath his eyes were eyebags. He walked slow, almost weak. I assumed he was tired. He swayed all the way to a seat on the other side in the back, like me. He lays his head on the surface of the desk, and closes his eyes.

"Way to make a first impression." I whisper to myself, as the class began. A man walks to the front of the class, and begins writing a name on the board.

"Okay, welcome to Government!" the teacher greets us, "I am-" he points to the board with the written name, "Mister Gibbons, I will be your Government teacher for the semester. I assume you'll are seniors, correct?" some of the class nodd.

"Well, since it is the first day! I was thinking of a little introduction for all you guys to know your peers more."

"Let's start with the front row." he directs attention to the people up front. "Say your name, age, and fact about you." Front that point onward, we sat there listening to the students in front of us tell themselves.

Which was boring.

After a long twenty minutes, it was the last row to of the day. Of course, the very back row, which was mine, and Mister sleeping to death on the other side. Mister Gibbons points to me to speak, I rise from my desk.

"I'm Lucy Stone, I'm 18, and I'm a rocker, and rich as hell." I address, and sat back down.

"Well, okay then." Mister G nods, and points to the next person. I watch the next person, and look past to see the blonde guy squint his eyes at me. I gawk and turn away. I check the clock and it was three more minutes until class ended.

"Excuse me, sir! Wake up!" Mister Gibbons yells from the front of the room. I turn and see the blonde guy roll his eyes, and stood from his desk.

"Umm..." he says in a raspy voice, "I'm Kendall, I'm nineteen, and I dropped to work a year ago."

"Well, don't sleep in my class." Mistern Gibbons announces, "This is a perfect example of an unfocused mess ladies, and gentlemen." Then the bell echoes from above, and the students begin to file out of the class. I arrive out into the hallway, when I hear the sound of sliding pavements, I glance to my side to see that guy Kendall riding on his longboard down the hall.

"Sorry!" he calls out to people, "Gonna be late." he intrudes as he passes people. He bumps my shoulder while on his board.

"Hey!" I scold him,

"Sorry, ravenface." he turns to me, and smirks as he turns at the corner.

'Ravenface?' I thought in my mind.

The classes before lunch were all right, boring as usual. I mean, it's school. I awaited the bell for lunch, as I would meet up with Heather and Lizzie by the patio from earlier. The bell rang and I met up with the two pair.

"Did you see the guy the hot sexbomb?" Lizzie questions me,

"Hot sexbomb?"

"The model guy Kendall!" Heather comments, "Oh, he's in my government class." I included, HEather and Lizzie look at me in astonishment.

"Okay firstly, he's not that much older than us, and he's not hot." I spoke, Heather and Liz mouths dropped to the floor.

"Oh no she didn't." Heather gasps, "Oh yes she did." Liz finishes.

"Look, Lucy." Liz says, "Kendall, looks like sexbomb to the max." she pauses, "He has a sexy raspy voice, he's tall, amazingly gorgeous green eyes as if mother earth just gave birth to him, and his smile is as if god just descended from above and just gave him the gift of happiness, joy, and sexiness in one thing. His smile and dimples."

"A bit creeped out on how you're describing him." I comment, "Hey, I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine." I say as I approach the machine. I slip in my money and pressed 4-B to receive some AriZona tea. I pop open the tab, and turn around to bump into a guy, as some of my drink spills onto my shirt and jacket.

"Shit." I swear as I wipe the liquid off me.

"Woah, sorry about that." I hear a familiar raspy voice, I look up to see the dickhead guy that bumped into me earlier, Kendall.

"Ugh." I gawk, as I attempt to walk away.

"Well that's not a nice way of saying it's alright to a guy that said sorry." he says back,

"Well, it's alright dickface." I spat as I did what he said.

"Well, using foul language are we?" his voice quite sarcastic, "Well a snobby little bitch like you shouldn't be in a public school like you here. Little miss "I'm rich as hell"." he insults me, as I notice heads turn our way.

"You little prick, at least I can get money more than you'll ever get in your own lifetime. Poverty-stricken douchebag." I snap, he stares me down with his distasteful eyes. "A little hobo like you isn't worth my time and effort. Worthless peice of trash." I hear 'Oohs' from the people around us, as I see Kendall's body tenses up, and he looks to the ground. He grips his longboard as he steps forward to walk past me. He stops next to me, and turns his head slightly to the left.

"You don't know me. You don't know my story." he disputes as he starts to walks away.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I picture Jax, Lucy's brother, to be Ryan Potter. From Supah Ninjas! :) **


	2. JJ

**I appreciate the lovely comments from the last chapter! It really motivates me to write, although it's been like a month... But, I'll try to update more regularly. It's really hard for me to be motivated to write a story especially with school and all. But I will try! So anyways CH. 2! :)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The next few days past, and I've had it with that piss of Kendall. Acting all mysterious, all fake. He's an over-reacting asshole. Such a pain in the ass, Liz and Heather still continue to obsess over him. I've been asking the counselors at school if I can switch classes, they won't let me. So, it seems that I'm such with that asshole for the rest of the semester.

Yay...

I drove to school as usual with Jaz beside me.

"I can't ride with you home today, I'm going over to Luke's house to hang out." Jax mentions,

"Luke? Isn't he the wide receiver something?" I ask curiously,

"Quarterback to be exact. Senior also." Jax added,

"Alright, I'll ask if Liz and Heather want to hang out to pass time." I spoke, as we drive to the parking lot of the school. We get out as I make my way to my usual meeting spot with LIz and Heather.

"Hey, do you guys wanna hang out after school today? Maybe to the mall or something?" I suggested,

"Sure, I don't have work today." Liz agrees, and so does Heather. The day goes by quite fast I ignore that Kendall of a guy the whole to keep my attitude great for my hangout after school with Heather and Liz.

As the school day ends, Heather, Liz and I hop into my car to the mall. We went shopping at H&M, and Urban Outfitters. When we stopped by the food court to eat. We chose Paradise Bakery, Liz ordered a sandwich, Heather received a coffee with a cookie, and I get a chicken Caesar salad. After we left the mall so I could go drop off Heather and Liz. I drop off both of them at Liz's house. We say our goodbyes and I drive back onto the main road. I stop at an intersection when a blonde hair boy on a longboard passes by. It was Kendall, he was carrying a couple of plastic bags of something, I turn at the intersection to follow him, as I follow him into a small neighborhood. He steps off his longboards, and knocks on the door of a random house. A woman opens, around her mid-forties welcomes him into her house. The women wore somewhat of a nurse outfit. Then I wonder, what could Kendall do there?

I knew that I hated this guy, he was a complete asshole I must say. But, I had to know what he was up to so I could gossip. I gotta get that juicy news.

**Kendall's POV**

I walk into the home, with my plastic bags in my hand. I consult with Nurse Jackie.

"How is he?" I ask Jackie,

"He's been fine, he has been pretty weak lately. Probably because he wanted to see all day." she informs me, "Go talk to him, I'll go make some orange juice."

I walk into the room, and there I saw JJ sitting in his bed, doodling on a piece of paper. I close the door behind me, then he notices me. His face lights up like a lightbulb, and I smile.

"Dad, your home!" he smiles happily as he reaches out his arms to receive a hug from me. I walk over by his bed, and grabbed a stool. I set my plastic bags down on the ground, and I hug him in my arms. "I missed you dad." his voice muffled in my clothes.

"I missed you too bud." I say softly as I put my right hand on his bald head. I let go of him, and took out what I bought him. "I got you this." I offer to him a box of legos I bought at the toy store.

"Legos! Yes! I saw them on tv yesterday! Thanks dad!" He thanks me and opens the box. I watch him open the box.

JJ is my son, yes I did say my son. I had him when I was fifteen with a girl who I had met at school. They story was, you'd say typical. She was junior, and I was a excited freshman. We were both invited at a party by mutual friends. I didn't know she was a junior because she looked so young. We were given alcohol at the party, of course we drank it. We started to talk and talk for a few hours at the party. I actually started to like her, so I did a courage move that started it all. I leaned in to kiss her, my lips met with hers and I felt this spark with her, and we engaged each other immediately. I led her to an empty bedroom at the party and we had sex. The next morning, I woke up the next morning with her gone.

I didn't remember what happened after we went into the bedroom. It all seemed like a blur, until after a few weeks she appeared at my doorstep saying she was pregnant. We both decided to keep the baby because we couldn't tell our parents. So we both dropped out of school, we decided to live together. When it was time for the baby to be delivered we told our parents and JJ was born. A few days he was born, she left me. Saying that she wanted to focus on getting her life back together and wanted nothing to do with the baby. After that I was left with raise JJ on my own, with a little help from my mom. I had to work night shifts to earn money for JJ.

Until a year ago, the doctors discovered that he had a severe brain tumor near his cerebrum. We quickly conducted surgery on him, after that they think that the tumor has spread but are unsure. So they've kept him in this home for 24/7 monitoring for signs or symptoms. I would often sleep here with JJ so keep him company when I am done working my shifts.

"Wow, dad look I made a square!" he displays his multicolored box to me.

"Whoa, cool!" I comment, when suddenly he looks out a window.

"Dad, who's that?" he points at the window behind me. I look behind myself to see the bitch queen herself, Lucy.

* * *

**HE HAS A SON! EMERGERD! So what do you think about the story as of now? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the review thingy! Well this is my farewell, see you guys in the next chapter! love y'all stay positive! (: -Vivienne**


End file.
